dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
Fatklok
"Fatklok" (also known as "Fat Kid at the Detharmonic") is the tenth episode of Metalocalypse. It aired on October 8, 2006 on Adult Swim. Synopsis Dethklok adopts a foster child as their son in an attempt to write off more money for charity before the end of the fiscal year. They have a lot of trouble being parents and ultimately abandon him. Plot The episode opens with a newscaster introducing an island that contains the majority of the world's nuclear waste and the local people who have genetic mutations due to the nuclear radiation, welcoming Dethklok. Nathan declares the island the Dethklok Home For Wayward Kitties before commanding the release of the cats from a Deth Cube similar to the one the band traveled in during the first episode. The cats immediately attack the unfortunate mutated people. A foster child Senator Stampingston announces that it's the end of the fiscal year and that Dethklok is scrambling to donate as much money as possible for tax breaks. General Crozier comments that the Tribunal has been trying to track Dethklok's spending, but it's proven difficult thanks to Dethklok erasing their paper trail. He also mentions a "young man" who has been showing up to most of Dethklok's recent public appearances. Crozier explains that all they know about him is that he's been in and out of foster homes for the last 14 years, showing that the Tribunal is unaware that Fatty was adopted by the band. The scene cuts to Dethklok having a band meeting and Charles commenting that they have made too much money this fiscal year. The band is distracted by Nathan's laser pointer. Toki announces that he can give himself "a real cool blowjob", though it turns out that he meant a nosebleed. Charles wants to continue the meeting but he notices Fatty eating the walls and asks who he is. The band tells him they became Fatty's foster parents for charity, but Charles tells them that adopting him does not help their tax situation. The CFO suggests taking Fatty back, but Nathan admonishes him even as he explains in an undertone how they already tried that. Charles announces that Dethklok will be performing in the United Celebrities of the World Foundation with the London Philharmonic Orchestra, with the proceeds going towards pharmaceutical research. Nathan asks if the research company has cured any disease and then demands that their performance include a big laser show. In the next scene the band tries to practice but Fatty is being disruptive, which sparks an argument between Murderface and Skwisgaar about whose son he is. Skwisgaar comments "that's impossibles, he gots no rekemblance to me", possibly referring to the fact he already has several biological children who actually resemble him. Toki suggests that maybe Fatty needs to go outside to "go to the B-A-S-T-H-R-O-H-M-N-S-E". Murderface tries to reason with Fatty, but Fatty shoves him away. He thrashes the equipment and rips off one of Pickles' dreads. The band chases him around until finally Nathan captures him then tries to use "hug therapy" to calm him down, which ends with Fatty peeing his shorts. Dethklok as parents In an attempt to control Fatty, Nathan suggests they neuter him, since that's what worked when he had a goofball dog as a child. Instead of neutering him, Dethklok's doctor suggests limiting Fatty's sugar intake, but Pickles protests, saying they would be Nazis for taking away something Fatty loves. The doctor reluctantly agrees to neuter Fatty. After the operation, Fatty is still as rowdy as ever, so Murderface uses a tazer to stop him, accidentally electrocuting Toki as well. After several weeks, Fatty stops living inside Mordhaus. Instead he's tied to a pole in the yard where Toki and Skwisgaar regularly feed him hamburgers and cupcakes. Skwisgaar tells him "Try not to choke, you fat tub of sh*t, we loves you." Dethklok takes Fatty to the United Celebrities of the World Foundation concert and Fatty is immediately mesmerized with the laser machine for the show. As the concert starts, he presses several buttons on the laser machine, making the laser strong enough to slice the members of the London Philharmonic in half. After the concert, the band tries to take on their parenting role once again, and gently admonish Fatty for killing the entire orchestra. In the middle of the lecture, Murderface angrily interrupts after discovering that Fatty ruined his Civil War era soldier boots. As Murderface and Fatty fight, Pickles points out that the situation cannot go on like this. Nathan suggests the solution is to build a space helicopter. In the final scene, Fatty waves at Dethklok as they fly away in the Dethcopter while he is left behind on Dethklok Home For Wayward Kitties island. Fatty is attacked by several vicious cats and he goes down bleeding profusely. Songs featured in this episode *Dethharmonic Trivia *'Corpse count:' 12 mutants (attacked by savage cats); Philarmonic Orchestra players (sliced apart by lasers) and Fatty Ding-dongs (attacked by savage cats, was presumed dead until Doomstar Requiem) *The alternative name for the episode is often inconsistently spelled as either "Fat Kid at the Detharmonic" and "Fat Kid at the Dethharmonic". *Toki's announcement that he is going to give himself a blowjob may be foreshadowing for Dethrelease, in which the entire band attempts self-fellatio. Interestingly, Toki is the only one too drunk to try. *Despite the fact that Toki has great difficulty spelling "bathroom" he has an argument with Murderface in Go Forth and Die about correct spelling. *Fatty appears to die at the end of the episode, but he is revealed to be alive (or at least there is a look-alike of him) in The Doomstar Requiem. Gallery fatty.JPG|Dethklok parenting Fatty Ep10.png fatklok.JPG|The mutated people fatklok2.JPG|William the father fatklok3.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Season 1